EVIL University
by nightmare car
Summary: Sonic and friends get forceibly enrolled in a crazy school full of danger, evil, and tail biting chao!
1. Chapter 1

--High Rise 4:30am--

Cree was beginning to nod off when a pair of bright lights came from around the corner instantly waking him up and causing him to stand up as the object came closer. Cree discovered that it was a boxy black car with no doors and a pentagonal insignia with an upside-down red 3 pointed crown shape and below the insignia was the words E.V.I.L. Postal service. Yet Cree didn't know what postal meant (if he lives in constant suppression there's a good chance he wouldn't recognize a postal truck) and it drove slowly until it came to a stop right next to him.

"Gday," said a shadowed figure tipping his hat and showing off his triangular teeth smile.

"Uhh," said Cree not quite himself.

The figure took out a clipboard and said, "Might there be a Cree the fox around here?"

"Um, that's me," said Cree (A/N: I'M A POET!)

"Well then," the figure extended the clipboard and gave Cree a pen with a small dark fingerless hand that was red at the tip (think dark chao), "Sign here, here, here, and here"

So Cree signed the clipboard and the figure gave him a small stack of dark gray envelopes and Cree found there was one addressed to him, Apache, Lark, Celsia, and Discordia.

"Wha--" but Cree was cut off because the mysterious figure was gone without a trace and the sun was beginning to rise so he decided to return to Akillian.

--Levee's throne room 5:30am--

Levee was sitting on her throne unusually bored because apparently people don't like being tortured at 5:30 in the morning. Then again they usually don't like being tortured in the first place.

Levee sighed, bored. Very bored. Very very unbearably bored. When all of a sudden a dark gray envelope fell from the sky and landed in her lap. Curious she picked it up and opened it seeing that it was addressed to her. After a few minuets of reading it she smirked and threw it over her shoulder where it silently burst into a dark purple flame and disappeared as fast as it came.

--?--

On some street, in some neighborhood, on the face of earth a black postal truck drove down the dark street and stopped in front of a house and inserted a few envelopes into the mailbox and drove off.

--Akillian 7:00am--

Cree decided to wait until everybody was awake to read the letters because he got there at about 6:00.

"Well?" asked Lark impatiently tapping his foot.

So they opened them and they all read pretty much exactly the same.

_Dear, reader_

_You have been enrolled in a school known as E.V.I.L. University. Enclosed in this letter is information on the whereabouts of a mandatory meeting, your school supplies, the student rulebook, and your dorm house number. We hope to see you there!_

_Signed, Principal Imperious the Third_

--Liz's house 6:00 am--

"This is some kind of joke, isn't it?" asked sonic, "I mean why would these letters come out of nowhere telling us we have to go to a university."

"Yeah really. I mean there's one for Tails, Amy, and everybody in this house. They're not even old enough to go to college," said Knuckles throwing his letter over his shoulder where it instantly burst into a dark purple flame and reappeared in his hand with the word "mandatory" in large red letters and at the bottom it said.

_P.S. we take all students based on ability._

"Whoa," Knuckles who was at a loss for words.

"Hey' what's this?" said Amy then she looked down and saw that there was another letter on the ground that was addressed to a Lindsey and picked it up, "It's addressed to a Lindsey."

"Uh, that's mine," said Liz quickly snatching the letter away.

"You're name's Lindsey?" asked Sonic raising an eyebrow.

"So. What's your point? It's not like my mom would really name me Liz," she said, "Besides, maybe we should go to this thing because it seems that these letters wont leave us."

"Since when did **you **want to go to school?" asked Hannah raising an eyebrow, "Are you sure you're ok? I mean it is so early in the morning Tails has fallen asleep," and indeed tails was sleeping. Standing up. And drooling.

"Huh? What?" said Tails waking up.

"That and it's extremely boring around here," Liz said as Tails sleepily wandered over to the window.

"Yup, boring," said Tails kind of out of it watching the new mailman being eaten alive by Liz's new man-eating lawn and wandered back to the group.

"She's got a point there," said a young voice from below and everybody looked down to see a small dark chao that resembled a shadow chao but the streaks and other stuff were yellow and the spines were straight and bent down at the ends.

"Who the heck are you and how did you get in my house!?!?!?!" yelled Liz as she roughly picked up the little intruder.

The Chao pulled out a notepad and it was upside-down and read off it, "Turn over the notebook you idiot... Oh" then he turned it over and read, "My name is Espresso, under no circumstances are you to let me be harmed in any way, shape, and/or form. I am you ticket to the mandatory meeting where you will be informed of. Turn page over... Oh. The schools rules, dress code, and classes you can participate in." with that he put away his notepad and said, "Can I have some coffee?"

--Akillian--

The group had just finished reading their letters and discussing them when Cree felt something tugging his pant leg and looked down to find a little dark chao with a small inflatable toy hammer sucking his thumb.

"Hello there," he said as he kneeled to the chao's level where the chao took out a note pad and gave it to Cree to read aloud.

_Hello, if you are reading this you have just met your ticket into the mandatory informational session in 3 days. His name is Squirt and his toy hammer is magical (by magical I mean it hits with the force of 5 tons, can change size and shape). In no circumstances are you to let him be harmed in any way, shape or form or his older brother Chomp._

"Older brother? --" But his question was cut short by a searing pain in his tail and he instantly threw the note pad into the air and ran around screaming, and flailing his arms in the air because a small chao with unusually large teeth had latched on to his tail.

Apache was the one to catch the note pad and found that it said.

_If you are reading this Chomp has bitten into your friends tail. To safely remove him you must first calm your friend down or at least keep him from flailing and running around, Squirt will probably take care of that._

As the note pad said Cree was running through the woods screaming and out of the blue Squirt jumped up with his magic hammer toy and KO'd Cree with a swift hit to the noggin.

Apache continued reading.

After that to get chomp off you must soothingly rub his head and he will open his mouth and fall asleep, Squirt also knows how to do this.

Apache went over to the unconscious Cree and did what the note pad instructed and Chomp indeed fall asleep after yawning widely.

--Ch1 end--

Me: and that's the end of the first chapter!

(soon to come characters)

Maxwell

Mr. Imperious the Third

Twitch

Captian Skull

Dark Omochao Army


	2. Jack's the name!

Sorry about the semi-long wait I've been playing **maple story** it's great! (Check it out at mapleglobal. com) OR ELSE! (Unless you don't want to)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sega, Liz (that would be weird), or her O.C.s. Everything else I most likely own.

--Day three, Liz's house 5:30am--

"Wake up!" Said a voice "hello?"

Liz squinted at the voice to find it was Espresso and decided to close her eyes and pretend to sleep in the hopes that he would leave. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"Anybody in there?" he asked knocking on her noggin from his position next to the bed.

Liz glared at him lying down and said, "What?"

"We gotta go!"

"Why?" she asked yawning.

"The mandatory meeting!"

"At 5:30 in the morning?" she lifted her head to see him better.

"We prefer to do things under the cover of darkness," said an unknown yet intelligent sounding voice.

"Who the--?" Said Liz sitting up.

--Akillian 5:30am--

Cree was sleeping peacefully when a guard that was watching the outside for any chance of discovery from Levee's forces came running in to his room yelling something about some giant flying ship but Cree was too tired to care.

"Come on!" said Celesta who went to see it and dragged Cree out of his bed and dragged him over to a TV screen that displayed out in front of the mountains a large gray storm cloud with lightning coming off it.

"I don't see any giant flying ship," Cree yawned.

"Look closer," said Discordia arriving on the scene and pointing closer to the screen.

Cree squinted and didn't see anything until a massive ship slowly descended from the cloud with lightning hitting it in dramatic fashion. It descended until it was about 300 feet above the ground and some panels on the sides and six legs came out and planted themselves on the ground with a earth shaking thud and Cree lost his balance but got up and dusted himself off.

"Lets go to the hangar," said Lark who had been standing there when Cree got there.

"Right"

--The Hangar Place--

In the hangar they had a communication panel and they tried to contact the captain of the impressive vessel.

"Wait," said Apache, "since when did we have a communication panel in the hangar area?"

Lark thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Greetings Akillian rebel leaders," said a slightly raspy sounding voice through the static on the screen, "This is Captain Skull requesting entrance to your facility."

"Who the heck are you?" said Cree.

"That's Captain Skull!" said Squirt who appeared out of the backpack Apache was carrying. (She was ready for the meeting thing that she remembered was today)

"He's the guy that's going to take us to the meeting," said Chomp who appeared from behind Cree's head.

At that moment the screen displayed the code '0314Z' and the door automatically opened and a flying transport with a red and black paint job. A Dark Chao came out and said, "Your transport awaits."

"But I didn't get ready," said Cree hoping they would leave.

"Don't worry," said Celesta holding up bags for each of them.

"Then let's go!" Yelled Squirt.

--Outside Liz's house--

They all were up, and packed and just getting into a large bus. It was black with a red stripe going horizontally around it. They were the only ones on it and there were enough seats for all of them and some stuff in the back. The inside looked more like an RV with a sink, counter, coffee maker, microwave, TV, small oven, and some beds in back. The driver was a dark jester type chao with a robotic hand and eye.

"Is everybody ready?" asked sonic looking around the bus.

"Wait! Tail's isn't here," said Hannah.

"I think he's still sleeping," said Amy.

Liz shoved Hannah out, "You get him!"

"Why me!" asked Hannah.

"Because you're the first to care."

"Hmph," Hannah grudgingly walked into the house and came out with a sleeping tails.

"He's still sleeping," she said as she dragged him in and looked for a place to put him but the only open spots where next to her, Liz, and Shadow.

Hannah took a moment to think, "Well Shadow seems like he would prefer solitary, and Liz... no," She sighed and sat him by the window and sat down herself. 

"Attention passengers. My name is Maxwell and I will be your driver today."

At that moment sirens could be heard and at least forty police cars came screeching from around the bend sirens blaring.

Maxwell picked up the receiver again as soon as he saw the cops "And we are now going express!" and the bus roared loudly and violently lurched forward throwing everybody back in their seats, screaming.

The massive bus turned the corner throwing everybody to the side except Maxwell, Espresso, and tails who all seemed to be unaffected by it. The police followed them and Maxwell eventually got out into the country and devised a plan.

"Espresso! Execute plan 42-B!" he yelled.

Espresso saluted and ran to a lever and pulled it down releasing round bombs onto the road. Meanwhile Maxwell was busy pushing buttons on his extensive control panel when a little compartment with a large red button popped out next to Maxwell.

"You better buckle your seatbelts!" the did as he said without question or hesitation, "and away! We go!" Maxwell bashed the button with robotic fist releasing thrusters on the sides of the bus, which sent them forward at incredible speeds and eventually into the air.

"Thank you for riding and flying Nightmare express, you my unbuckle your seatbelts and stop digging your nails into the seats. They're new."

--Meanwhile--

Cree and friends found the ship was bigger that they thought. Inside it there were 3 malls, 14 restaurants, 2 convention centers, an arena of some sort, 50 pools, 36 spas, and a factory.

They all looked in awe, except for Discordia who just stood there with her arms crossed.

"ARR!"

They all looked to the source of the 'arr' to find a skeletal dark chao with a tattered jacket and hat (his hat is like captain barbossa's hat from pirates of the Caribbean) He was standing away from them ordering around these robots that looked like Omochao but had red and black paint jobs

The chao that brought them there came up in front of him and said to him, "Sir, the new students are here."

"Ah," His head swiftly turned around to face them but his body didn't and they found his head was a skull and the skull's mouth opened and he said, "Ello."

--On the road--

The bus came back down to earth and was driving on the road and everybody had calmed down.

"So who long are we going to be on the road?" asked Liz who was sitting with a book.

"Bout a week," said Maxwell.

"A week!" exclaimed Hannah, "I don't want Tails drooling on me for a week!"

And indeed Tails was asleep and drooling all over Hannah's shoulder.

--Back on the ship--

After hearing about all the stores and malls on the ship Celsia and Apache squealed loudly and ran off with Cree and Lark leaving Discordia to herself.

"Aw crud."

Discordia looked over to where that came from to find a teenager in a black trench coat with a black hat on banging a metal object on a wall in frustration.

"What are you doing?" she asked walking up to him.

He paused in mid smash, "Uhh. Fixing this," he said pulling a screwdriver out of his left sleeve and using it to flip open a panel on it and put the screwdriver away. He looked at it, confused he reached under his hat and scratched his head, "Ah ha!" he exclaimed miraculously pulling from under his hat a welding mask. Then he took a metallic object on a red rubber hose from his left sleeve followed by a small propane than and Discordia figured that it was a blowtorch.

"And what are you fixing?" she asked curious.

"You'll find out soon enough" he began to weld the thing for a bit until he put the blowtorch and his welding mask away.

"It is complete!" he finally said holding his creation in front of him.

"Well?" she asked impatiently tapping her foot.

"I'm getting to that part," and with that he pointed it at a small square block and pushed a button sending out a beam of yellow/orange light that when it his the block it turned to cheese.

"Yes!" he said proudly, "my cheese ray is a success!"

"Cheese ray?"

"Yes, cheese ray. Jack is my name!" said Jack shaking Discordia's hand, "useless, yet fun, inventions are my game."

--End--

Twitch and Mr. Imperious appear in next chapter.

Until next time!


	3. The key

Still **maple**-ing (it's awesome)

--Still on the road--

It was getting late and some were beginning to nod off.

"I'm tired" Liz complained having already completed her book many times over.

"You do know that there are beds in back," said Maxwell not taking his eyes off the road.

"Wait!" Interrupted Hannah, "So I could have put Tails in a bed instead of having him drool over me all this time?"

"Well you didn't ask."

Hannah reluctantly got up and put him to bed as Liz also decided to pack it in.

"So where are we going?" asked Amy who was still awake.

"We're going to stop in Chicago to pick up some old students who live on the campus during the school year," replied Maxwell.

--The S.S. Nightmare (the name of the giant ship)--

In the mall were our favorite pink, black, red, and green foxes.

Lark and Cree were just standing there as Celsia and Apache piled on their arms bag after bag of anything that caught their eyes.

"Isn't this a little… much?" asked Cree as he was slowly buried in bags.

"Nonsense," replied Celsia as she placed a very large, and expensive looking, bag in front of him.

"How are you planning to pay for this," said Lark whom was buried to his shoulders.

"It's on you guys," The girls said simultaneously.

"And your total comes to," said the chao behind the counter as a very very long stream of receipt came from the register and Cree's and Lark's mouths dropped to the floor.

--2 minuets later with Jack and Discordia--

"**WHAT!?**"

Jack turned around and asked, "Did you hear something?"

"No," Discordia replied monotonously.

They saw Cree and lark staggering with massive piles of clothes.

"I think my arms are going to fall off," said Lark.

Cree began to tip over and fell over with a loud crash.

"Oww," said Cree sitting up from the pile rubbing his neck.

"Ohh Cree! Are you ok?" asked Celsia coming to his side.

"Yeah. Just my neck is sore."

"Here, I'll massage it out," she said getting behind him.

"Nah I'm fine," he replied hastily remembering her demonic strength.

"Oh ok! Hey lark. Could you take Cree's stuff for him," said Celsia.

"What! Why me?"

"Because Cree hurt himself and I don't want him to hurt himself again"

Lark grumbled and saw Jack and said "Hey you!"

"Who?" Jack replied turning from his cheese ray.

"Yeah, you. Could you help me with that?" Lark motioned to the other pile.

Jack just stood blankly for a second and said, "OK!" He snapped his fingers and a chao in a forklift came and lifted all the stuff as well as Lark's stuff.

"Thanks. By the way who are you?" Lark began stretching.

"Name's Jack!" He Shook Lark's hand and tipped his hat.

--Outside Ohio--

Maxwell Had decided to sleep and left Espresso to drive. Fortunately for them he was a decent driver. The only problem being that he couldn't reach the pedals and used a medium length dowel that he would hold down on the gas and move it to the break. They were doing fine otherwise. Until they were pulled over by a cop who was relatively calm, unlike sonic who was the only one up and hiding under one of the seats.

The cop had the usual uniform, black shades, and a no-nonsense attitude. He took off his shades and said to espresso "Aren't you a little… short to be driving?"

"Uhh." Stated Espresso for lack of a better word then he shrugged.

"Do you know you were going about twice the normal speed limit"?

"What's a speed limit?" Espresso asked completely clueless.

Instead of an answer the officer reached around the front grill and pulled out a white sign that read 'Speed limit 45' and held it up to Espresso, "_That _is a speed limit."

Espresso cocked his head to the side still oblivious to the trouble he was in.

"How old are you?" the officer asked Espresso.

"Seven!" He stated.

"And who let you drive this illegal vehicle?" the cop was getting impatient

Espresso turned and yelled into the back "MAXWELL! A guy in a uniform wants to talk with you!"

Maxwell came up and looked at the officer for a moment. He went to the glove compartment and came out with a brick proceeding to drop it on the gas pedal and leaving the cop in their dust.

Maxwell turned to Espresso and said, "Next time, don't stop." And went back to bed.

Sonic almost wet himself from the sheer speed combined with the fact that he had twelve cups of coffee so he didn't have to sleep in the same room as Liz.

Unfortunately for him the caffeine wore off as soon as he found the bathroom and used it.

"_Oh well, I guess I should go to bed too. Liz can't be that bad when she's unconscious." _He thought to himself assured that he'd still be in one piece when he wakes up… if he ever does. He gulped, nervous.

When he got to the bedroom there were curtains pulled over all the beds but one. The beds were arranged on four walls with three in each wall that were basically square holes in the wall with mattresses in them like… ((AN: just use your imagination))

Sonic noticed one was slightly open and peeked in to find the sleeping form of his tormentor, Liz. Luckily for him she was asleep and seemed harmless and almost… **innocent** looking. It felt very unusual as Sonic leaned away, his eye twitching slightly. Then he noticed that there was a small key on her paperclip necklace but he dismissed it.

"_If only she could be like this all the time" _he wished. He got into the empty bead above her, unfortunately for him. Hopefully he would wake up before her... Or at all.

--Back at the S.S. Nightmare--

All the dark chao and Dark Omochao bots were running around busy doing something.

Cree turned to Jack and asked, "What are they doing?"

"They are preparing for principal Imperious' arrival." The bottoms of Jack's shoes glowed a soft blue and he did some sort of super jump up to the ceiling and stuck there with his feet before running off into a hole on the ceiling.

"That was weird."

A dark chao jumped onto a box and pointed out the window into deep space at a large and ominous looking ship and yelled "HE'S COMING!"

--End… for now--


	4. Very short chapter DEAL WITH IT!

The shortness of this chapter is (somewhat) made up with its level of hilarity. And if you do not agree then enjoy the rest of your day.

--Liz's house--

The door was forcibly kicked in and there stood Eggman holding what seems to be a modified flamethrower with a glass tank on his back that seemed to be filled with a thick white pasty substance.

"SONIC! PREPARE TO BE DEFEATED BY NEWEST, and by far, BEST PLAN YET!... Sonic?" Eggman looked around for a moment.

"Where is he? He should be here to face his doom." The doctor said scratching his head.

"Maybe he just knew we were coming." Kaute casually walked in and surveyed the area, "They're obviously not here."

"Darn," Said the science teacher, "I was hoping to dissect the ultimate life form."

This whole time Eggman was scratching his chin thinking, "AHA! They're obviously hiding! We must search the premises!" He quickly picked up the gun and ran to the upstairs followed by his two associates.

When they were nearing the top step Eggman stopped and went quietly up the stairs, gun… thing, at the ready.

"Shh," He tiptoed to Sonic's door and kicked it open, "SONIC!.. Sonic? Where is he?" The doctor put down the glass tank which was clearly labeled **glue**.

"You're 'brilliant' plan was **glue**?!" Kaute said angrily.

"Yeah, I'll shoot him with it and when it dries he won't be able to move! IT'S GENIOUS!" **(AN: Running out of ideas, eh?)**

"That's it! I'm outta here," Kaute began walking away, "I can't believe I wasted my lunch break for **this**! I mean they're not even home!"

"I know where they are" Said a mysterious voice from the dark corner.

"Who the heck are you?" Eggman didn't even notice the dark corner of the room, "Well?"

The dark figure said nothing but smiled a triangular tooth smile.

--Meh--

I'm lazy. DEAL WITH IT!

Now we know what Eggman is up to. But don't worry, they **will** be thrown into the plot, haphazardly none the less.


	5. Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

I'm feeling generous today… Enjoy.

P.S. Twitch talks like how I write it.

--Streets of Chicago.--

A massive bus was tearing through the streets creating destruction, chaos, and costing the government a fortune in property damage, lawsuits, and all around rampant destruction of the chaotic kind.

"Nearing destination!" Espresso was sitting at a G.P.S. console, "T minus 2 minuets!"

"Ready the door Espresso! I want this to go as smoothly as possible!" Maxwell was fixated on not crashing into a building. But he didn't seem to mind smashing through cars which seemed to hinder the bus's speed in no way whatsoever.

"Who are we picking up anyways?" Liz was having a hard time holding on to the seat as to there been no seatbelts.

"They're two graduates that live on the campus during the school year, their names are Elle and Melody Masters" **(AN: DUN DUN DUNN!)**

Shadow looked around for a moment as if he just heard something "Did you guys just hear that?"

Sonic turned around to see him "Hear what?"

"It sounded like some ominous voice went 'DUN DUN DUNN!" Shadow augmented this with hand gestures.

"You're probably just hearing things" Hannah was sitting behind him.

Shadow then realized something, "**Oh no! **It must be the… **narrator!**" **(AN: Nope, I'm the author!)**

"**There it is again! **And he says that he is the author!" Shadow looked around fearfully for any sigh of men in white coats.

"Pfft, yeah right" Knuckles was sitting across the aisle.

**(AN: Shadow, would you please do the liberty of opening that window next to you?)**

Shadow, not wanting to anger the voice, obeyed silently.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Knuckles was looking over at him when a large brick came flying through the window and hit Knuckles square in the face, "What the?!"

"I think that was the author" Shadow said.

"Oh please, that was just a coincidence," At that moment a barrage of bricks came sailing through the window hitting nothing but Knuckles, "AUGH!" Knuckles, thinking fast, shut the window as soon as he could by getting out of his seat, "Take that! Stupid author can't get me now!" Knuckles began doing a victory dance, forgetting that he was out of his seat.

"We're here!" Maxwell suddenly stopped the bus sending Knuckles into the windshield with incredible force.

**(AN: I win!)**

--Back on de S.S. Nigthmare--

A transport ship came into the hangar where many people were gathered awaiting the arrivial of their new princepal. The doors swiftly opened sending a dark chill about the room.

Out of the darkness an advanced Reala Chao (AN: the kind with the zig-zag jesters) limped out looking around and stopped before laughing for no reason in an unusual accent that granted him strange stares. "heh heh heh heh heh heh ha! Heh hehehehehehe cough cough ha haha! Ahahahahahahah hah hah hah aha ha… hee" He cleared his throat and stepped to the side motioning to the opened hatch "Preezenting! Yuz ezteemed superizor! Mizzter Drake Imperious!"

A small figure known as a dark chaos chao walked out and stood by the other chao, "Do you have to do that every time Twitch?" He looked around at the crod for a moment, "**Get back to work!**" He yelled abruptly in which the crowd went back to what ever they were doing before.

Two more figures walked out of the transport. Bolth of them were dark chaos chao, One was slightly taller and one slightly shorter. The taller one looked most likely to be a girl for her upper horns were drooping down like hair and she wore a blouse and ankle legnth dress (ankle legnth for a chao). The shorter one looked like he was very, very old, His colors were faded so that he was mostly a dull grey, his horns drooped too, but not like hair, he had a cane and was slightly hunched over with round glasses with no frames round the lenses, also, he had bushy white eyebrows.

The taller one walked up behind Mr. imperious and looked round his shoulder, "Honey, did you have to be so harsh?" she said sweetly and motherly.

"Mom" He groaned, "You know how I demand respect from almost everybody."

"Yeah, Sera" The old one came up, "Don't you baby him, he's a grown man now." He waved his cane haphazardly at them as he spoke, spitting slightly.

"Dad" Sera said putting her hand on her hip, "You're so stingy some times."

"Hey! I'm over 5 billion years old! I have a right to be stingy!" He retorted.

'_5 billion. That's old. Really old, I mean, that's one really really old Chao_' Cree had overheard them.

"You're so mean sometimes dad." Sera crossed her arms, "You should try to be nicer."

"Oh! There you go with the niceness again!" It seemed that he was going to begin ranting, "Ever since you married that **Hero Chao**" he said the word with great distain, "behind my back you've been all about niceness, and love, and sharing, and **Blah blah blah!**"

Sera scoffed and waked off with her arms crossed.

"Ehh, good riddance." The old Chao said in his wheezing voice, and walked off the other way.

Captain Skull approached Mr. Imperious who was rubbing his temples "Family problems eh?"

"Just shut up and send the new students from Aerania to my office." Mr. Imperious walked off, presumably, to his office.

The Captain turned to face Cree, Apache, Lark, Celsia, and Discordia. Who, up until now, had been silent.

"The master requests your presence in his office." The Captain walked off before they could say anything.

Cree turned to face his friends, "Hey, do you guys know where the office is?"

Discordia was the first to respond "Technically I don't even know where we are in this ship."

Apache piped up "Maybe somebody around here knows."

Jack was there in an instant with one of those long range microphones, "I couldn't help overhearing your predicament."

"I doubt you could have," Lark said sarcastically.

Jack glared at him for a moment for interrupting him but continued, "We can just take the milli-tram."

"The milli-what?" Celsia asked.

"Its right over there" Jack pointed to what looked like a giant metal millipede the size of a city subway with subway doors, large antenna on the front and a large front window.

--Back at Liz's house--

"You didn't answer my question" Eggman was getting impatient.

"Well," The figure stepped out of the darkness revealing that he was wearing a black robe with a hood that concealed his face and eyes. His hands were in his sleeves like a monk "I am what you humans would call," He some how produced a scythe as tall as Eggman from his sleeves and spun it around in one hand and quickly set it on the ground with a clank "The Grim Reaper"

Eggman instantly paled and fell to the Chao Grim Reaper, groveling, "Oh please Mister Reaper Chao! Don't reap my soul! I promise that I will lay off the cheeseburgers! PLEASE JUST DON'T REAP MY SOUL!"

"I'm not here to reap your soul… yet. But if you do lay off the fast food you'll add about 10 years to your lifespan." The Chao looked down at him even though he was as short as most Chao.

Lorraine spoke up "Then what did you want if you weren't here to reap Egg-bum's soul."

"Hey!"

The Chao "I have been sent here by my, ahem… **employer **to recruit some help."

Kaute had walked back into the room earlier "God sent you?"

"… No, **my** employer is about one step down from the devil actually. But I have come here to help you three with you're goals of destroying the sonic crew."

Kaute knew that this guy was hiding something "What's in it for you?"

"Very perceptive Kaute."

"How do you know my name?!"

"I am the Chao Grim Reaper… And I know all you're times of demise." The Reaper Chao produced a clipboard.

Lorraine reached for that hoping to see when her time would be so she could be ready "Let me see that."

The Chao swiped it away before she could grab it "No mortal should know when it's their time before their time has come. Actually, Kaute, you're scheduled to go before Mister Robotnic."

"WHAT?! Wait, I probably die in battle right?"

"No" Kaute's face faltered "Stress from thinking about nothing other than revenge on tails for most of you're life do it."

Kaute gaped and began sulking in the corner.

"And you" The Chao pointed to Lorraine "You're scheduled to go shortly after you finally get to dissect one of the three genetically ultimate life forms and get an unknown disease from not washing you're hands."

"Really! Is it Shadow? I or Hannah… Wait… three? Which one's the third?"

"The Biolizard."

"Wait, it's still alive?" Lorraine was confused now.

"You see, it was a creature made from science, I have no jurisdiction over it."

Eggman got up "well, that does make sense."

"Indeed"

--The now halted bus in the middle of Chicago--

Two girls walked into the bus. One was slightly taller than Liz and the other slightly shorter. The taller one had shoulder length blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a white short sleeved blouse and a blue skirt cut just above the knees.

The shorter one had long blue hair that reached her mid back with two large anime-esque (Sp?) Springs. She had hazel eyes and a warming smile. She wore a blue-ish T-shirt and a white skirt cut just above the knees.

Maxwell introduced them motioning to the taller one first "this is Elle and her sister, Melody… Now that that's out of the way, we gotta get going," At that, he slammed the gas and charged full speed forward. It seemed that Elle and Melody were used to this as they held on before beginning to walk down the aisle of the bus.

Elle turned around to Maxwell "Hey Maxwell, can you set up the television?" Maxwell responded by flipping a switch.

All the seats disappeared down into the floor and were replaced by movie theater style seats that faced the back of the bus as a large TV screen rose up from the floor.

"Hey! Why didn't you tell us about that?" Hannah asked.

"As I said before, you never bothered to ask." Maxwell replied never taking his eyes off the road.

"Well, what else is here that you didn't tell us about?"

"Well, for one there's a shower, internet wi-fi, and a self replenishing popcorn maker."

"Shower?!" Liz was excited because she hadn't had a shower for three days and counting.

"Right there" Maxwell pointed to the door next to the bathroom.

"I CALL I GET THE SHOWER!" Liz was quick to get her stuff and get into the shower but only after saying "If **any** of you peek you will regret it for the rest of you're short life!"

Melody leaned over to Hannah "Is she always like that?"

"The threatening you're life, yes, the quick to get into the shower… not so much. By the way I'm Hannah, the little guy next to me is Tails, the ones in front of me are Knuckles and Rouge, and the ones in front of them are Sonic and Amy. The one in front of you is Shadow, and the girl in the bathroom is Liz."

**(AN: here's the seating arrangement for anybody who got lost:**

**Left side:**

**Front**

**Window, Aisle**

**Sonic, Amy**

**Knuckles, Rouge**

**Tails, Hannah**

**Right side:**

**Front**

**Aisle, Window**

**Empty, Liz**

**Empty, Shadow**

**Melody, Elle)**

Shadow gasped and looked up "The author speaks!"

Elle leaned over her sister to talk to Hannah "What's up with him?"

"He thinks he can hear the author"

A brick came sailing through the window and landed next to Hannah and it had a note that read '_Dear Hannah, He can hear the author. From… the author._'

Hannah was bewildered "Ok then"

"Oh well," Elle reached into her bag and pulled out a red and black custom mod Wii.

Hannah noticed the Wii "Ooh. You've got a Wii?"

"Yup" Elle then proceeded to plug it into the Approximately 100" wide screen TV and set up the sensor bar

"Wanna play? We've got a second Wii, and Eight total Wii-motes" Melody pushed a button on the screen that split the whole thing in half, "We've got two advanced copies of SSBB"

"Sure!"

Tails and Liz didn't participate in the first round because tails was sleeping and Liz was in the shower.

Elle picked Zelda, Melody picked Zero suit Samus, Sonic picked Sonic **(AN: we'll just say that he was included in the advanced copy) **Shadow picked Fox, Hannah picked Sheik, Rouge picked Pit, Knuckles picked Capitan Falcon, and Amy picked Peach. Elle picked the Halberd level **(AN: Meta Knight's really big ship)** with it an all on all melee battle.

"Ready… GO!" the Announcer's booming voice echoed throughout the surround sound speakers.

--End--

Just in time for April first.


End file.
